About A Boy
by Archnemeses
Summary: Angel has just comeback from the bottom of the ocean and has to deal with Conner. Since Buffy’s death Dawn has been feeling forgotten but leaning on her only supporter Spike. What will happen when Willow has a slip of the tongue. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED
1. Home Base

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BtVS or Angel. Joss does, his characters just live in my head. Ok is that enough disclaimers, don't report me please. If I'm in violation just tell me.

**Parings: **Not known yet.

**Warnings**: nothing major, maybe some language.

**Summary: **Angel has just comeback from the bottom of the ocean and has to deal with Conner. Since Buffy's death Dawn has been feeling forgotten but leaning on her only supporter Spike. With Willow's increasing power, a slip of the tongue can have irreparable consequences. What will happen when Angel gets two more children? Please R&R!

**A/N:** Ok to clear up the time line here its Angel early season 4. With the change that Conner wasn't kicked to live on the streets and stayed in the hotel, but they are on shaky ground. And Wes brought Angel back home but not back in the fold yet. Cordelia also not coming back. I don't know if the Beast will show or not. On the Buffy verse first episode of season six, Buffy isn't coming back either. Hopefully this makes my story clearer. I know I'm supposed to be working on two other stories and summer school work but this just popped into my head. So please enjoy and review! Know that flames will be used to barbeque.

**Chapter 1: Home Base**

Monday afternoon 4:00 PM

Angel's recovery was coming slowly but faster than expected. Not only the physical scars persisted but dealing with his son's betrayal. I guess how could he really call him a son, he missed his entire life. Conner kept his distance from the group usually sleeping during the day and patrolling at night. Gunn and Fred where often alone manning the office.

Angel had woken up late in the afternoon, he didn't move from bed just stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of feeling utterly pathetic he decided it would be better to be with people. He quickly got dressed and left his room. He paused for a moment or two outside of Conner's door, but didn't have the courage to go in. Instead Angel went down stairs.

Fred shifted her gaze off the desk flashing Angel her sweet smile. "Good morning Angel, or is it good afternoon. Well I guess its morning for you, but…" Angel revealed a small smile. "Hi, Fred. Gunn. How is business going?"

Gunn put the ax he was polishing down. "Pretty slow man, not pre-apocalyptic slow but boring. I have cleaned and alphabetized all the weapons." Gunn was interrupted by the ringing phone.

Fred did a quick clap and raced to the phone. "See new customers already. Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. This is Fred. Oh hi Willow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday night 12:00 AM

Spike was watching late night TV on the sofa with Dawn. She was lying down in her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts that Spike would never let her leave the house in. During Conan they continued to throw popcorn at each other. By the time Willow and the others came back from patrolling the whole living room was covered in a thin layer of salty kernels.

"Ow, Anya that hurt!" said Xander as he held his side which was covered by a large bruise. "Sorry I was just testing how tender your side is, seeing as you promised after patrolling we would…" As soon as Anya had opened her mouth Dawn's ears where covered by Spike's hands.

"Um An, luv. Could you please refrain from speaking about you and the whelp in front of minors? Wait actually in front of anyone. Those where some very disturbing images and I lived through the plague." Spike said shooting over to let Xander sit on the sofa. An unfazed Anya sat on the chair across from him with Tara occupying the other over sized chair. Willow was finished dusting herself off and came into the living room.

"I'll get you some ice Xander." Tara went to the kitchen with her. "So whelp how did you hinder the group this time?" Spike said trying to get comfortable next to Dawn.

"Shut up dead boy! Not like you're helping with patrolling." Xander countered. Spike turned towards him jaw clenched. "No I'm not, I here with Dawn. Remember her, tall skinny thing dark hair. I'm here making sure she's alive, fed, has clean clothes, gets up, goes to sleep, actually talk to her." By this time Willow had returned with an ice pack to see Xander and Spike staring each other down.

"Sure dead boy but some of us actually need to make an honest living, not everyone's a felon." Spike was beginning to make a fist, and Xander saw it. "What are you going to do? Shake your fist at me; remember you're a neutered pup."

"Ya well my ribs aren't broken, dough boy." Spike said relinquishing his grip. "Ya, well my hair doesn't violate electrical restrictions!" Both he and Spike were in each others faces by now. "Right, at least I've heard of style dress for less." Spike quickly countered. While trying to wave his arms Xander winched in pain from his side. "Sure dead boy maybe in the 1980's."

By now Willow had had enough. "Xander sit down before you hurt yourself and Spike quite acting like a child!" They both answered with a grunt. Xander sank to the sofa.

"Fine I'm hungry anyway." Spike replied walking to the kitchen.

Xander was tending to his side when everyone heard the microwave keep beeping. Xander yelled to the kitchen. "God, could you stop being so annoying. Turn that thing off."

Dawn got off the sofa accidentally, on purpose, elbowing Xander in the side. "I'll go check on it." When she reached the kitchen she saw the microwave light on, but no Spike. She walked around the island to find Spike's clothes clumped on the floor and a naked little blond haired boy sitting on top of them.

"Uh-oh… Willow!"

**A/N: Thank you for indulging me in this little kid fic. So if you want me to share with you the rest of my story, points to purple button.**


	2. Unexpected Circumstances

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Parings: **Not known yet.

**Warnings**: nothing major, maybe some language.

**Timeline: **Ok to clear up the time line here its Angel early season 4.Wes brought Angel back home but not back in the fold yet. Cordelia also not coming back. I don't know if the Beast will show or not. On the Buffy verse first episode of season six. Giles has left and Willow's addiction is growing. Hopefully this makes my story clearer.

**A/N:** Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed. (This hit counter thing is cool right!) YA! Reviews make me so happy. Melovespikey24, Angeloholic, ka-mia2286, SpikingJennsAngel, silvi-lic, teagan1024, smallfryes. Thanks so much, each one of you gets a bouncing baby Spike in the mail. Wait, can you FedEx a baby vampire? Anyway please enjoy this longer chapter and review! Know that flames will be used to barbeque.

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Circumstances**

"What's going on Dawn?" Willow said as she walked around the kitchen to see what Dawn was looking at. The others followed close behind. "Wait is that who I think that is?" said a very confused Tara.

Dawn crouched down to the little boy's eye level and spoke in a sweet tone. "Um… hi there you don't have to be scared my name's Dawn. What's yours?" The little boy looked at her with his big blue eyes, taking in everything in the room. After a moment he answered. "Willum."

Dawn reached down to wrap him in the now huge black t-shirt and put him on her hip. "William do you know where you are?" He gave a quick shake of his head, and then started to cry. Tara walked up to him. "Oh sweetheart that's ok, we where, are your friends. I'm Tara. This is Willow, Xander and Anya. I know everything doesn't make sense. But you don't need to be scared. OK."

The toddler nodded and snuggled into Dawn's shoulder. He then looked down at his growling stomach and his baby features became ridged with his tiny fangs sticking out of his mouth. "I'm ungry. An I'm a vampy, so I'm ungry now!" William lisped. He would have probably been terrifying if he wasn't so cute. "Uh ok do you want your blood?" asked a smiling Dawn. He nodded as they walked to the microwave.

The looks that Willow got could have killed an innocent bystander. Tara was the first to look away and speak. "Dawn can you stay with him while he eats, we're going to need to talk. Alone."

"I swear I didn't do that I will it so spell! I know this looks really bad." Willow said as soon as they reached the dinning room. "Wills we'd like to believe you but you just kind of said Spike was a baby and now. Poof, he's two feet tall. Not that I'm complaining." Xander said stretching his neck around the doorway to catch a peak of a little Will happily feeding.

"Well you see I said to stop acting like a child and I know not helping much. But I'm telling you the truth I didn't do that spell." Willow countered then sunk to a dinning table chair. Tara's grimace turned to a look of total disappointment and was completely unseen by Willow.

As the proverbial light bulb went off in Willow's head she shot out of her seat. "Oh ok I didn't do that spell. But if like some how this still happened I remember the reversal spell. So I say it and then you know Spike will be all adult size. Ok um…As theses words of peace are spoken let this harmful spell be broken and let my will be free again."

Willow tentatively opened one eye to see a now happy William with blue sports bottle in one hand and the other scratching his little exposed tummy. Everyone's attention was now back to Willow. "Umm... ok maybe we need a plan B."

"How did this happen then Will?" Xander asked as he sat down on the living room arm chair. "I don't know I mean…" Willow's response was cut-off by Tara. "A curse you unintentionally said or maybe mystical run-off from another spell. I don't know but as usual we're the ones left to clean it up." Tara said as she took a spell book off the shelf.

"Tara what do you mean cleaning up my mess! Are you saying I'm a bad witch?" Willow asked now standing in front of Tara. "No, not that you're a bad witch. It's probably because you're too good of a witch. Now you're using magicks for everything. By using spells to do even the simplest of things mistakes will happen. Like now Spike, the once 145 year-old vampire is now two years old."

The intense conversation was interrupted by little William, who was now done with his blood. "Nu-uh I'm." William looked down as he held up three of his little cubby fingers. Dawn laughed happy to have Tara and Willow's fight interrupted. She never likes it when they do that. And lately it's been happening more often.

Xander also happy to have had the diversion moved towards Tara as Willow retreated back towards the book shelf. "So we don't know what caused this but we should try to undo it. Right." Anya also unhappy with Spike's current size agreed with Xander. "Yes like reversal spell. Something to undo any curses or spells."

After two hours of different reversal spells they had managed to float the couch, singe the hair off Xander's arms, turn a lamp into a bunny, take the high lights out of Dawn's hair and break the television. William was disappointed at the last because he liked the pretty talking box.

With the latest spell the red magic sand had started to burn Dawn's skin. To get it off she went upstairs to take a shower. She let the cool water soothe her itchy skin. Not taking a very long shower and quickly stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. While reaching to grab her hair brush Dawn heard a wailing cry from downstairs. Quickly putting on her robe she ran down stairs. Seeing an angry Xander standing in front of the sofa where a crying William sat. She quickly took the sobbing little boy into her arms. "Xander what did you do! God he's a little boy!"

Xander shook his head raised his hands in self-defense. "I didn't do anything to him. I just told him he needed to go to sleep and stay in the living room. I disciplined, not hurt him." Dawn examined the now calmer William who ditched his blanket shirt to get in her grasp. "What's wrong Will, you're not sleepy?"

"No, I… don't wanna be all by maself." quietly replied a sniffly William. "That's ok. You know what, you can sleep with me if you want to?" Dawn asked as she kissed his forehead covered by gold curls. He nodded laying his head down on her collarbone.

"No he can't! I'm not letting Spike sleep in your bed!" yelled a now annoyed Xander. Willow, Tara and Anya where sitting at the table behind stacks of books. Anya walked over from the dinning table to the sofa. She motioned for Dawn to move as she took William's spot, laying her head down on his pillow. "Xander let them go, at least it doesn't cry with her. And some of us need to sleep a few hours so we can open are businesses in the morning." With that Dawn took William upstairs.

She went back to the bathroom, letting William make a potty stop as she went to get dressed. She put on a blue t-shirt and pink boxer-briefs with little blue polka-dots. She also found William a new tooth brush from the medicine cabinet. He happily brushed his teeth and fangs with Dawn. Since he wasn't wearing any clothes Dawn could see how red his legs and arms were. "Are you itchy Will?" Dawn asked as she examined his limbs. "Yah." William answered as he scratched.

She quickly rinsed him off in the tub, and then wrapped him in a clean towel. In her room she had found him a shirt small enough to wear as a nightshirt. As soon as he was dry he tried to jump on the bed. "Oh no mister. Get back hear." His attempts where quickly halted. Even though his fun was cut short the lotion Dawn was putting on him made the itchies go away and he liked his purple shirt. After Dawn lotioned her own arms she got up to make sure all the drapes where closed.

William had already made himself comfortable under Dawn's comforter when she came to bed. Within a couple of minutes Will had gone from the left side of the bed to Dawn's side. He hesitantly rested his head on her chest. Dawn looked down to see William with his right thumb in his mouth. She reassuringly wrapped her arm around him, his little body relaxed against her. She kissed the top of head. "Night William." 'Oh she was so going to blackmail Spike with this.'

**A/N: Wow this chapter is longer than expected. But you asked so I complied. So please leave a review. I know you want to know where Angel fits in but all will soon be revealed. Muahahahahha, cough, muahahahh. **


	3. Little Boy Blue

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Parings: **Not known yet.

**Warnings**: nothing major, maybe some language.

**A/N:** Ok I know this is on the Angel category he'll come in soon. I just needed to set up the William/Dawn relationship. Isn't little Spike so cute! Oh and I don't know if this will be the Spangel you're looking for? You'll just have to wait and see… (And the phone conversation takes place Monday afternoon, and last chapter was in the wee hours of Sunday morning.)

**A/N:** Sorry this update took forever. But I'm happy to finish my third week of school. And I guess I seem to hate myself, 3 AP classes.

**Thanks to reviewers:** SpikingJennsAngel, MarieP, Night Essence, Melovespikey24, Angeloholic, dark huntress, loz.

**Dark Huntress**- thank you so much, no one has ever sent a review just to tell me to hurry up. It was just the push I needed. And the pairing just might be :)

**Chapter 3: Little Boy Blue**

**Sunday 12:00 PM Sunnydale **

Dawn woke up with a sleeping William clinging to her. He was sleeping blissfully sucking his right thumb, and was covered in his newly acquired nightshirt that left his cubby legs exposed. Dawn gingerly untangled herself from him as she got out of bed. She figured letting him sleep for a few more minutes would give her time to wash up and get dressed. After William had brushed his fangs, Dawn found him a fresh pink shirt and little white underwear. Who knew her mother was such a pack rat?

William barreled down the stairs in front of Dawn. Dawn's heart skipped a beat as she saw William jump half the stare case in a single leap. Luckily Tara was at the bottom, and caught him. "William! You shouldn't jump down the stairs, you could hurt yourself."

"Nuh-uh I'm a vampy. They can go fast, wont hurt." William replied with a sweet smirk that looked so Spike-like it was scary.

"Dawn would you get William something to eat, there's fresh blood in the fridge. I'm going to the Magic Box. Willow's working there with Anya. Xander's on his way, I told him William probably needs some clothes. You just need to cover him up in the car then he'll be fine at the store." Tara said half way out the front door.

"What, oh no I don't mind at all. Nope nothing to do, not like I'm a grown-up. You lead very important lives, which taking care of a three year old would complicate." Dawn said to the empty room as she groaned taking Will to the kitchen.

**Sunday 3:00 PM Magic Box**

"None of these reversal spells have worked. And we've tried almost all of them." Willow said as her head hit the table. Anya walked from behind the cash register. "Yes and you have used many of my supplies, and driven off my paying customers. Well what if it isn't a spell?"

"What do you mean, like a curse?" Tara said from the end of the counter. "Yes a curse or a demon, or fairies I don't know." Anya said as she put back vials on the shelves from the table. "Maybe we should start to research anything that can, manipulate age, or size. I mean what is actual wrong with him? Is William Spike when he was a human child, or Spike just kid size?" Willow's question was interrupted by the loud thump of Xander dropping his bags on the floor.

He was followed by Dawn caring a large black polyester lump. As she set it on the floor the black parka cover was hiding a now more stylish little William. He was wearing little black converse high tops, dark wash jeans, and he kept his pink T-shirt. Because Williams curls where getting in his eyes Dawn had put two little pony tails on him to keep it back. By now Xander had pulled out his second disposable camera, and William seemed to relish the attention.

"Oh my goddess …he looks so cute, maybe we shouldn't change him back?" Willow chuckled as William rummaged through his remaining bags of toys and clothes. The look everyone gave Willow quickly answered her question. "Xander you bought all of this for him?" Anya said as she picked up a receipt off the floor. She then looked at Dawn who also had some new items.

"What? We both came out with what we wanted. He bought me and William stuff and Xander gets to take all the pictures he wants." Dawn said as she was taking the hanging tags off of one of Will's new toys.

"This seems kind of a bum deal now, but I know the reward is going to come later." Xander said as he ducked the vase Anya through at his head.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Thanks for everyone who stuck with me for this and other stories. Effulgence and Whatnot we be concluded within the next week (give or take). And I'm just really stuck with where Coming Home Again is going. Any suggestions? (Oh and the pony tails not just a cute thing. My mom and aunt would always make my cousin a sumo wrestler ponytail during the summer. lol)**


	4. Baby Boom

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Parings: **Dawn/Conner, Dawn/William (friendship) and much later possible Spangle

**Warnings**: nothing major, maybe some language.

**A/N: **Thank you to the reviewers: SpikingJennsAngel, Dark huntress, Andera, Max, Polaris, Vampsoul, Mystiksnake, MysticWolf1, and Night Essence. And 1000 hits! Wow, I know lots of people like this story. Just getting this written down is difficult though. But as promised here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Baby Boom**

**Sunday 5:30 Magic Box**

Once the research started Dawn and William had been banished to the training room. The bored teenager lay on her back flipping through a magazine while watching William tumble on the floor mats. He was mastering jumping and clearing a stool as Dawn didn't let him use the pummel horse.

But by now he was even getting bored. "Awnie, I'm getting ungry." William said leaning against the sofa.

"I know me too, maybe our crack team has made some progress. Let's go see." Dawn replied taking his hand and heading for the door. When they opened it they found the shop in chaos. Everyone was yelling and books littered the floor and tables.

"Anya, don't you think we want to figure this out too. I mean. We want William gone just as much as you do." Xander said trying to console his angered wife. But everyone had failed to notice the three-year-old standing now standing in the room. Who was by now in tears and inconsolable.

"Wow, Xander I knew you hated Spike but William never did anything to you." Dawn said on the floor next to Will. "Dawn you know I didn't mean to make him upset." Xander tried to counter.

Tara had by now made her way to his side of the table. "William, that's not what we meant. We like you being with us. We just want to get you back to your family." Tara tried to say as comforting as possible.

"My famly." William sniffled. "Yes William your family, like your mommy and daddy." Willow said standing next to Dawn.

"Ok, wanna go with Daddy. Wanna go with Angelus." Will said now pacified.

**A/N: Wow sorry so short but had to get this intermission in to connect this story with Angel. I know it took 4ever. So please review if you like it.**


	5. The Day After Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Parings: **Dawn/Conner, Dawn/William (friendship) and much lmuch later possible Spangle

**Warnings**: nothing major, maybe some language.

**A/N: **Thank you to the reviewers: anon, baby sweet, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel and the many more!

**Chapter 5: The Day after Tomorrow**

**Sunday 6:00 pm Summer's Residence**

After William's little reveal of information they thought a bit of questioning before they preceded would be best. From William they learned, he knew he was three-years-old and a vampire but not much else. He didn't know about a Hellmouth or slayer or what decade he was in. Everyone in the house was foreign to him, except for Dawn. Who he didn't quite know but was the only person he was comfortable with.

When asked about Angelus, he said he was his sire, his daddy. He also knew of his Grandsire Darla and dark princess. This news just unsettled the group even more. William was beginning to get very bored with these silly questions, but like usual loved the attention. They decided to take a break from their interrogation since it was getting late. Tara ordered them some pizza and William lay on his stomach to color in his new books.

Dawn spent the night with William curled next to her watching TV with the occasional spell performed. They usually resulted in spectacular puffs of smoke and using more ingredients than Anya deemed necessary, but with no visible change in William's condition.

**Sunday 11:30 pm **

"So, Willow what's next? I mean regular little Spike is creepy but now with is this Angelus stuff its giving me the willies." Xander said with his mouth half full of pizza. The group by now as visibly on edge and everyone but Willow abandoned their books to lounge on the couch.

"I know Xander I've gone through almost every reversal spell I know. But we don't even really know what happen to Spike or William." Willow said walking toward the living room. "I think we all know what we have to do next." Tara declared from the mantle. "No, Tara your not going to say what I think you are, right? We are not calling dead-boy!" affirmed Xander from his seat.

"What other choice do we have! We have no idea what damage Willow did with that spell. Angel or Wesley could help us find out what we need to do." said an exhausted Tara.

"Damage I've done! Tara I said I was sorry, I mean what if I didn't even do it? I've reversed every spell I've performed in the last week, and nothing!" Willow replied exhausted. "Really, so how many was it? A whole week of spells that must be…" countered from the fireplace.

"Ok... guys. Umm…Dawn its pretty late why don't you take William upstairs and the two of you go to sleep." Xander stood up quickly nervously fidgeting. "Will, I think as much as I am going to regret this, maybe calling Angel would help." Xander peacefully proposed.

"Well it could also get tiny child Spike out of our hair, he has a parent he isn't our problem." Anya said rousing from her sleep. "Anya his memories are all jumbled up, he didn't mean daddy." Xander said walking back to his chair.

"No I mean he is family, Spike's a vampire, Angel's his sire he's his responsibility. Spike was much more pleasant to look at full size, I mean have you seen hm without his shirt on…" Anya said looking off into the distance. "Anya first eww, second he's a demon that's just gross." Xander said walking towards her quickly realizing how far in mouth his foot was.

Dawn's eyes where getting misty as she watched the fighting in the living room. She watched as the only people she had left fought. She was only snapped out of her sorrow when a little hand tugged and her arm. "Awny what's wrong?" lisped a little William. "Nothing, Will come on its getting late." She said walking back to Buffy's room, where she slept sometimes sleeps on those really hard days. William fell asleep pretty quickly, resting his head over Dawn's heart. Dawn lay quietly with him in her arms smelling his hair. Spike's smell was getting very faint; she couldn't smell his cigarettes or crypt any more, her Spike was gone.

**Monday afternoon 4:00 LA**

"Hello Willow its Angel, what wrong?" Angel grabbed the phone, walking into his office leaving Gun and Fred at the front desk.

"Hi, Angel no nothing's wrong like Apocalypse bad, it umm…well we have a Spike problem." Willow nervously got out.

"I knew it this whole chip thing good guy wouldn't last! Spike lives for Spike he doesn't care about..." Angel replied slamming his fist down on his desk.

"No, Angel it's nothing like that. Spike's helping us, it's he's well, I guess hurt. Well not hurt like injured, I can't really explain this over the phone. But he's been like this for two days and he doesn't know what's wrong either. But he's asking for well, you. He wants to go see you." Willow said in one breath.

"He's what? He said he needs to see me, oh my god how many limbs is he missing? Angel's demeanor became more serious and his face perplexed.

"No, none! He has all his arms and legs and he's not mortally wounded, its…we thinks it a spell gone wrong, he just not well, himself. Xander is going to drive me, Dawn and Spike to LA to see you." Willow confirmed.

Ok, Willow I guess will see you later tonight. Bye." Angel said hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Thanks guys for waiting for this update for so long. I finally got Angel's reaction, hope it wasn't disappointing. He does know something's wrong but what will happen when his sees mini-Spike? Please review!**


	6. He's not a miniSpike

**See Chapter 1 for proper disclaimers **

**Thanks to reviewers:** Marie P, The Halliwell's little Angel, Mollie R. Moony, ladynarutochan, Shadow315, Baby Sweet, Kelly-Starfly, dark huntress, SpikeingJennsAngel, Night Essence, absinthe and anyone else who reviewed this or my other stories. Thanks!

**MysticWolf1**- thanks so much for giving me your honest criticism, it only makes a better writer. I have run into some of those same problems as well, when dealing with the Dawn/Connor & Spike/Angel typical relationships. The main reason I tend to see the Spangel pairing is that it's less of an extremely romantic, passionate, relationship but the fine line between love and hate. It seems that the relationship between Spike and Angel is the only semi-healthy relationships either of the two has ever had in over 100 years. And you have it ask, like Angel did, if they hated each other that much why didn't Spike just leave?

**Chapter 6: He's not a mini-Spike**

**Monday 10:00 PM LA**

The trip had been pretty uneventful, a few potty stops and a little chocolate milk. At the start of the trip William had proved a little restless, but the car ride had lulled him to sleep on Dawn's lap. She listened to her CD player and absently stroked William's blond curls. Dawn didn't realize how much she needed Spike until he wasn't there. Without him Dawn was once again ignored, hell they almost forgot her and William at the gas station.

"Ok Xander take a right down this street, do you see 67778 on any of the buildings?" Willow asked looking at the address that Angel gave her.

"Um no, but I do see a giant old hotel with Wesley standing outside it. It's a pretty safe bet we're here." Xander said as he brought the car to a stop.

"Willow, Xander. Angel told me you where coming. He said you had a small Spike problem." The now rugged English man asked.

"Well you could say that." Willow responded as she motioned for Dawn and William to get out of the car. "Is that who I think it is?" Wesley said with a perplexed face.

Willow led the way into the hotel, Dawn and William trailing behind Wesley. At first Wesley was surprised Angel would call him for help, but he knew he was the foremost expert on William the Bloody and Angelus. "Willow was the trip ok. Where's…" Angel said coming out from behind the counter and gave Willow a quick hug. He stopped dead in his tracks (no pun intended) when he saw Dawn put down the little blond boy who was running towards him.

"Daddy!" shrieked the little boy who hurled himself into Angel's arms, almost successfully knocking him down.

"Angel! This is not that funny, this is serious. Spike could be stuck like this!" Willow said with her serious face, seemingly un-amused by Angel's uncontrollable laughter.

"Da, are you laughing at me?" William said his eyes brimming with tears.

"No, er… Will. Would never laugh at you, my love." Angel said kissing William on the forehead. William was satisfied enough with that answer to rest his head on Angel's chest.

"Oh, come on. Really, do we have to change him back?" Angel pleaded.

**A/N: I know short chapter but needed to bridge the gap. Hope it was what you wanted. I mean come on who wouldn't want a little Spike. So please Review! **


End file.
